


Infinite Friendship with the Dark

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Mephiles and Infinite absolutely despise each other. However, when they are forced to get along, they discover a blossoming Friendship
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark & Infinite, Mephiles the Dark/Sonic.exe (Creepypasta)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally we're starting to write Sonic fics again  
> Don't worry, I'll still write animal Crossing. I just wanna write for 2 fandoms again

"Mephiles, Infinite, this is an intervention"  
Mephiles and Infinite had once again but heads. Elise and Exe were getting sick of it at this point. It seems that everyday these two were getting into fights over something small.  
"Intervention? We're not doing crack cocaine" Mephiles said.  
"Not that kind of intervention" Exe said. "What Elise and I are trying to say is that you two act more like a married couple than you and I, Mephiles" Exe said.  
"We don't even fight that much," Mephiles said.  
"Just yesterday, you two fought over which Kpop song was better," Elise said.  
"Well obviously it's Love Shot (EXO)" Mephiles said.  
"Shut up it's clearly Boy with Luv (BTS)" Infinite said.  
"See what I mean?" Elise said.  
"Yeah. You two need to start getting along" Exe said. "And clearly the best song is Feel Special (Twice)"  
"Agree to disagree" Mephiles and Infinite said.  
"Which is why me and Exe have set up three stages for you two to get along" Elise said.  
"What's Stage 1?" Infinite said. Elise pulls out a huge t-shirt that says "get along little doggy" on it.  
"An oversized t-shirt?" Mephiles asked.  
"It's a get along shirt," Elise said. She pulls the two together and squeezes them in one shirt.  
"What's the point of this?" Mephiles said.  
"It's because you two fight too much and you'll learn to get along. You two have to wear that shirt for the entire day and if you rip it apart, it's gonna cost you 50 bucks and we move onto Stage 2" Elise said. She turns to leave.  
"Oh and the best song is Favorite. Stan Loona"


	2. Stage 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Mephiles insults Infinite for an entire chapter

Infinite and Mephiles were sitting on the couch. They wanted to be apart but then the shirt would rip and Elise would get mad.  
"I don't get this stupid shirt" Mephiles said. "How do two people get along over an oversized shirt? It practically stinks in here"  
"Oh look who's talking Mr I haven't had a proper bath in over 100 years" Infinite said. "At least I have proper hygiene"  
"You use Elise and Exe's Shampoo," Mephiles said.  
"If I wanna smell like cocoa butter kiss that I will!" Infinite snapped. The two growled.  
"I better not be hearing you two fighting!" Elise shouted from the other room. They both sighed.  
"Forget it," Mephiles said. He picks up the remote and changes the channel  
"Hey, I was watching that!" Infinite said.  
"Who watches anime? Female trait" Mephiles said.  
"Female trait? You literally have a sister and you're a married gay man" Infinite said.  
"I can still make fun of you though," Mephiles said.  
"Who watches sports anymore? No one wants to see grown men playing with balls" Infinite said.  
"You take that back right now!" Mephiles said. He pushes Infinite and the two begin to fight. Suddenly,  
RRRRIP  
The shirt rips in half and Infinite and Mephiles fall off the couch.  
"Look what you've done," Mephiles said.  
"Why are you blaming this on me?' Infinite said.  
" You're the one that pushed me?" Mephiles said.  
"You're the one that said I had a female trait" Infinite said.  
"Enough you two!"  
Mephiles and Infinite turned to see Exe staring down at both of them and for a minute, the temperature in the room rises.  
"So… stage 2?" Mephiles said in a high pitched voice. Exe just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I JUST REALIZED HOW WRONG "GROWN MEN PLAYING WITH BALLS" SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE


End file.
